Yasu
Yasu (ヤス) is an information broker and former jōnin of Kusagakure. He is also the instigator behind the divided factions within the village, after the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background After becoming a jōnin, Yasu left the Grass Village. In order to cut his ties to his former home, he managed to wipe most of his history from the village's records. This led most people to forget his existence. The Village Head and a few others were the only ones to still have a record of him, and knew he had left the village due to conflicting ideals. He eventually became an information broker; gathering data and trading it for new information. Some of his dealings dealt with physical objects. He managed to acquire various artifacts, some from his former village, and used them as bargaining pieces. Personality Yasu is a rather shrewd and observant man, preferring to use his head over raw power. He likes to manipulate those around him, using his knowledge to set things in motion. This can be seen after the fourth war, when he indirectly sparks a debate in Kusagakure, causing two separate factions to divide the village. Yasu also shows a liking for ultimatums. With his constant learning and working with various people, he has gained a strong knowledge of the human mind, and uses it to bend people to his will. He mostly uses this against those who come after him to take something he has acquired. Quite often, the enemy will end up torturing or even killing their teammates as a trade for the item. Although Yasu hates losing a leverage piece, he enjoys seeing how far others will go in order to get what they want. On one such occasion, Kazō Yakusho killed his teammate, Oda Inagara. Yasu soon learned that it had actually been a trick, but was pleased with how the boy handled the situation, and allowed him to take the scroll he was after. He has shown a greater interest in Kazō after learning that the boy became Kusa's new head diplomat. He often slips into the village to speak with him on various matters or ideals, and to see how the boy will handle the events he helped start. Appearance Yasu is a tall man with a slender physique. He has grey-brown hair and turquoise eyes. His attire consists of a simple brown shirt and matching pants. His headband is black, but has a blank metal plate to show he no longer has any affiliations to a shinobi village. This plain attire helps keep him a low profile for his intel gathering. Abilities Due to Yasu erasing most of his records before leaving the village, much of his abilities are unknown, other than he had a jōnin rank. This alone, however, says he had a fair amount of skill as a Grass ninja. Kekkei Genkai Yasu wields the Concealment Release kekkei genkai. This unusual technique allows him to obscure his presence from those around him. When in use, those who see Yasu will have trouble focusing on any specific aspect of him. Even if they look directly at him, they will only remember brief details of him; as if they only saw him in their peripheral vision. Yasu can also dampen any noise he makes. This combination can make it seem like he was never actually there. With this technique, Yasu can get past various defenses easily without being noticed. This helps him as an information broker, in that he can acquire what he needs while remaining relatively inconspicuous. He can also use this ability on objects to hide them on his person without other people noticing it. This can be seen when he hid a scroll from Kazō’s team before revealing it, seemingly out of thin air. Intelligence and Manipulation Yasu is quite intelligent. He has an extensive understanding of how the mind works, and uses this to help him manipulate others. He is able to cause doubt in others, or bring their morality into question with just his words. He can serve as a catalyst for revolt or other conflicting ideals by planting the thoughts into the heads of others. When in a direct confrontation, he will use ultimatums to not only protect his assets, but push the enemy to their limits. Part II The Ultimatum Arc Yasu has obtained an important scroll from his former village. Kazō, Oda, and Kasumi are sent out to take it back. Once found, Yasu begins a conversation with Kazō. He tries to manipulate him in various ways, but can't seem to break the young shinobi. Though impressed, Yasu decides to end the game by giving Kazō an ultimatum. He tells the boy to kill one of his two friends, or he doesn't get the scroll. Since Yasu had been doing this sort of thing for a while, Kazō knew he couldn't talk around the choice. The boy stopped the others when they objected, and raised his wooden arm towards Oda. A large slab of wood shoot out and crushed Oda against the wall. Yasu was initially surprised at the result, even noting a splatter of blood that contradicted the action as a trick. Seeing how far the boy would go, Yasu decided to give him the scroll. Kazō took it and fled the building with a confused and distraught Kasumi. As they left, multiple wooden canisters exploded around Yasu, preventing him from trying to stop them. Yasu then realized that the death of the friend had indeed been a trick. If not, then Kazō would've had no reason to cover his tracks when fleeing, since Yasu had willingly given up the scroll for the teammate's death. Now Yasu was even more intrigued by the boy. Not wanting to ruin the effort put into the act, Yasu left the area without inspecting the wooden slab for the still-alive teammate. Blank Period Epilogue Trivia Quotes (To Kazō) "You're doing quite well for someone so young, but It's time I got back to work. I'm sure someone like you wouldn't have come here without learning all he could on me. So I'll keep things simple. Your two friends there haven't said a word since you all got here. I'll give you this scroll without question... if you kill one of them. Right here in front of me. You have thirty seconds or you walk out of here empty handed." (To Giriko about Kazō) "It ''is him, isn't it? Well, that little brat is now the new diplomat for the Grass, or so I'm told. From what I've seen, he isn't the type to let something like what you did stop him. In fact, it may have actually helped him in some ways. Well, I'm looking to 'help' more people. So, Giriko... care to tell me more about this research of yours?"'' (To Kazō, about the divided village) "Your village is much like the symbol they're named for. In the cool, refreshing times of peace, they thrive and grow together. But during the heat of conflict or dispute, they dry up. It takes but a simple spark to set the whole heap aflame... Yes, I was the flint that ignited the fire you so diligently tried to contain. I'd be lying if I said you haven't done a decent job of it. But you've been out of the game for a while now. The heap is getting out of control, and I doubt even you could bring it back down... Especially now... in the state you're in." References *Yasu is an OC created by KusaNin. *Image used a picture of Ganryū as a guide. Category:DRAFT